fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monthly Events
The pages aim to form a record of all events occurring during that monthly period. This includes 'theme-related' and 'seasonal' special events, also 'sale' items not covered elsewhere: *Note: Although periods are described as 'monthly', the start and end dates of these periods actually coincide with those of the Colosseum battle sessions. Periods are nominally of 4-week duration and run Friday to Friday, but this can vary. Therefore period start and end dates rarely coincide with the first and/or last date of any calendar month. Latest Events *'February 2020': **One Valentines themed event! ---- Past Events *'January 2020': **One Dark themed event! ---- *'December 2019': **A series of Seasonal themed events! **'Black Friday Sale': ***A huge selection of great offers! ---- *'November 2019': **A series of Autumnal and Winter themed events! ---- *'October 2019': **A series of Autumnal and Halloween themed events! **'2nd Super Sale': ***A selection of Halloween and Spooky-themed offers! ---- *'August-September 2019': **A series of Autumnal and aquatic themed events! **Covers a 6 week period. ---- *'August 2019': **Another series of Summer and floral-themed events! ---- *'July 2019': **A series of Summer and floral-themed events! **'July Sales': ***A selection of Independence Day and Royal-themed offers! ---- *'June 2019': **Another series of Spring and flight-themed events! **'Super Sale': ***A selection of Premium and Royal-themed offers! ---- *'May 2019': **A series of Spring and flight-themed events! ---- *'April 2019': **A series of Regal-themed events! **'Super Spring Sale': ***Another selection of great offers! ---- *'March 2019': **A series of Mythic-themed events! **'March Sale': ***A selection of St. Paddy's Day offers! ---- *'February 2019': **Another series of Valentine's events! **'February Sale': ***A selection of Valentine's offers! ---- *'January 2019': **A series of Sky/Weather-themed events! **'January Sale': ***A great selection of Seasonal offers! ---- *'December 2018': **A series of Seasonal-themed events! **'December Sale': ***A great selection of Gemstone, and other offers! ---- *'November 2018': **A series of Fey-themed events! **'3rd Habitat Sale': ***Another chance at getting that elusive habitat! **'Black Friday 2018': ***A huge selection of great offers! ---- *'October 2018': **A series of Spook-themed events for the run-up to Halloween! **'2nd Habitat Upgrade Sale': ***Another chance to grab one that you wanted, and with the option to upgrade! **'Halloween Sale': ***A selection of spooky goodies - for your delection! ---- *'September 2018': **A series of Fey-themed events! **'Space Habitat Sale': ***A chance to create your very own cosmos! **'Labour Day Sale': ***Celebrate Labour Day by grabbing that elusive Birthstone Pony! **'Habitat Upgrade Sale': ***Another chance to grab one that you missed, with an option to upgrade! **'Fey Habitat Sale': ***A chance to create your very own cosmos! ---- *'August 2018': **A series of Celestial-themed events! **'Space Habitat Sale': ***A chance to create your very own cosmos! ---- *'July 2018': **A series of Birthday Celebration events! ---- *'June 2018': **A series of Greek and Egyptian mythology-related events! **'Summer Sale 2018': ***Another chance to grab one that you missed! **'4th of July Sale 2018': ***Celebrate Independence Day by grabbing the one you let slip thro'! ---- *'May 2018': **A series of Sea-related events! **'Happy Mother's Day 2018 Sale': ***Go on - Give your Mum that favourite She missed! **'Massive May Sale': ***Here's your chance to grab one you couldn't breed... (or couldn't afford!) ---- *'April 2018': **A series of Spring-related events! **'Happy Easter 2018 Sale': ***Your opportunity to find that 'lost Spring'! **'May Day 2018 Sale': ***Another chance to maybe grab one you missed! ---- *'March 2018': **A series of Travel-related events! **'St. Paddy's Day 2018 Sale': ***Your chance to pick up a Lucky 'gotaway'! ---- *'February 2018': **A series of Valentine's events! **'Birthstone Ponies 2018 Sale': ***Your chance to grab 'the one that got away'! **'Valentine Animals 2018 Sale': ***Your opportunity to grab that 'heartfelt lost one'! ---- *'January 2018': **A series of New Year events! **'Zodiac Animals 2018 Sale': ***Your chance to pick up that missed Zodiac! ---- *'December 2017': **A series of Seasonal-themed events! **'Happy Holidays 2017': ***A great selection of Seasonal offers! ---- *'November 2017': **A series of Autumnal-themed events! **'Black Friday 2017': ***A selection of great offers! ---- *'October 2017': **A series of Halloween-themed events on the lead-up to Halloween! ---- Notes Will be updated to record all key monthly events... Category:Browse